


We Practiced Law Burr Worked Next Door

by Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex



Series: Stuck on Stage 1 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is confused, Alex is not okay, F/M, Hallucinations, Historical Inaccuracy, John's death, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex/pseuds/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex
Summary: Alex and Aaron take a walk.





	

Burr opened his door and looked out to the New York City streets. He had just moved back, with his Theodosias. He couldn't be happier. He turned to walk down the street, when he saw Alexander walk out of the house directly next to his own. Burr felt a familiar annoyance rise in him.  _ I can't escape this man. _

* * *

 

 

Alex looked at John, smiling. “It's a nice day out, let's go take a look around the city!” John glanced back at Alex, flashing him a grin. He was buttoning up his coat.

 

“Yeah, yeah calm down I'm coming! Mr. Non-Stop!” Laurens stuck out his tongue and turned back to his buttons.

 

Hamilton shook his head fondly, and went outside without John, knowing that he would catch up. He always did.

 

When the orphan stepped out of his place, he caught Aaron Burr turning to walk down the street. He grinned and waved at the older man, calling out to him. “Aaron Burr, Sir!”

 

Burr glared at him with furrowed brows, but only sighed, and continued walking. Alex fell into step with him. Aaron sighed again, knowing that Alexander wasn't going to leave. “Mr. Hamilton,” he said curtly, trying to express his immense distaste for Hamilton's presence.

 

The notion flew over Hamilton's short stature, and just smiled at his friend. Enemy? Comrade. “What are you doing on such a fine day?” It didn't sound sarcastic or rhetorical. It was genuine interest. Aaron shot Alex a questioning look.  _ He seems, bearable. What's got him so softened up? _

 

Aaron cleared his throat and the questions in his head, and answered,”Just getting a lay of the land. It's hard to get acquainted with the change in pace.”

 

Alexander's eyes shined. “Oh! What a coincidence! John and I are doing the same thing! That is, WHEN HE IS DONE GETTING READY!!” Alex turned his head back over to his house, hollering to the shut door. Alex laughed and shook his head. Burr only stared at Alex, wide eyed.  _ I thought John Laurens had died.  _ Burr shook his head.  _ No. He must have made a new friend who just so happened to be named John. Lots of people are named John, _ Burr reasoned with himself. Alex started talking again, throwing everything he had thought out the window.

 

“I know how the change of pace feels! John and I have been having a hard time adjusting too! But we make due! Though, I think something is wrong with Eliza. She cries at the strangest of times. She practically ignores John! I don't get it! She must still be in the soldier wife mindset.” Alexander smiled, while Aaron grimaced. “I am so glad Laurens came back alive. I don't know what I'd do if he had died in South Carolina!”

 

Aaron felt his world come to a screeching halt. He stopped walking, watching Alexander Hamilton walk ahead of him. Burr’s mind whirled with thoughts, screaming at all the mismatched information.

 

_ Laurens. He really was talking about John Laurens. But, I could have sworn I read that he had died in South Carolina. What's going on!? W-well, maybe he didn't actually die. Maybe he came back, and it was a misunderstanding. Yeah.  _ Aaron sighed. To be honest with himself, Burr was getting worried that something happened to Hamilton.

 

Alex looked back when he noticed that Aaron wasn't next to him. “Hey! What's the hold up Burr, Sir?” Aaron sighed and jogged back up to Alexander's side, but Alex was still looked behind him, smiling wider. He waved to someone, and Burr looked to whom he was waving at.

* * *

 

 

Alexander called out to his best friend, smiling from ear to ear. “John! You're finally done! That's a minute longer than last time!”

 

John jogged up next to Alexander, lightly punching his arm. “Hey! You think I wake up like this?”

 

Alex sniggered, and said, “ I know I do!” He flipped his hair in a dramatic way. John let his eyes trail up and down his friend's body.

 

With a smirk, he shot back, “You look like you were in a war!”

 

Alex smacked John's back. “That was weeks ago! So yes! I was in a war!”

 

The two smiled and laughed, exchanging friendly banter as they walked down the street. Aaron was left behind, forgotten.

* * *

 

  
He watched Alexander walk down the empty streets by himself.


End file.
